Celkové pocity: Stará Veľmi stará
by Jimmi08
Summary: Preklad General Feelings: Old, Very od Marmalade Fever. Preklad: Bbarka. Hermiona nemá veľmi dobré narodeniny a Malfoy nepomáha. Alebo áno?


**General Feelings: Old, Very**

**Autor: ****Autor originálu: Marmalade Fever **(wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 214237/Marmalade_Fever)

**Celkové pocity: Stará. Veľmi stará.**

**Preklad: Bbarka**

Hermiona nemá veľmi dobré narodeniny a Malfoy nepomáha. Alebo áno?

_This story is b__ased on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__ Author of original story: _Marmalade Fever_._

_

* * *

_

**Autorkina poznámka: **Táto poviedka bola písaná pre Granger Enchanted's Birthday Challenge.

Tu sú podmienky:

Musí dostať darček, ktorý vždy chcela.

Musí to byť romantické.

M15 rating (nie G alebo PG)

Dej umiestnený do obdobia po Deathly Hallows (tvárme sa, že epilóg a úmrtia, s ktorými nesúhlasíte, neexistujú)

Ostatné náležitosti : kvety, čokoláda a slová "Všetko najlepšie, Hermiona"

**Celkové pocity: Stará. Veľmi stará.**

_19. september, 2007 : Narodeniny_

_Vek: 28_

_Celkové pocity: Stará. Veľmi stará._

Hermiona si poklepkávala brkom po brade. Dvadsaťosem. Dvadsaťosem plus dva je tridsať. Tridsaťkrát tri je deväťdesiat. Zhruba tretina jej života uplynula. Fuj. Niečo na tých narodeninách asi bude. Keď bola malá, napĺňali ju vzrušením. Staršia o ďalší rok, bližšie k dospelosti. Teraz? Teraz už _je _dospelá, a tie pekné veci okolo dospelosti znamenajú v tejto chvíli veľmi málo. Musí platiť dane. Môže piť alkohol, čo každopádne ani naozaj nechcela. Musí pracovať. Nechápte ju zle, prácu mala rada, ale nebola takým šialeným čudákom, ako si všetci mysleli. Nemala ju rada _až tak _veľmi a z perfektného dôvodu .

Ďalšia vec na narodeninách: vyzerá to tak, že neexistuje žiadny uspokojivý kompromis. Mohla sa cítiť len šťastne, alebo deprimovane, už len z toho dôvodu, že nebola šťastná.

Ďalšia vec na dospelosti : tu je, má dvadsaťosem a je slobodná. SLOBODNÁ. Čo sa stalo s jej plánom "vyrásť a vziať si Rona a žiť šťastne až do smrti s mačkou, tromi miliónmi kníh a dvomi, tromi deťmi"? Ron sa stal. Ron, ktorý povedal, že ju miluje, ktorý dokonca navrhol, aby zachránili domácich škriatkov počas Záverečnej bitky, náhodou prehltol nezvratne veľkú dávku elixíru lásky a už nikdy k nej nechoval rovnaké city ako predtým. To bolo pred piatimi rokmi. Tiež na jej narodeniny. Ironické, nie?

Ďalšia vec, ktorá sa týka práce : Dnes je streda a každú stredu sa jej pritrafilo pracovať dve kóje od Hádesa.

My o vlku...

"Grangerová?" Ach, máme tu to zatiahnutie. To zatiahnutie, ktoré vyvolávalo na jej koži mravčenie, a to rýmovať nechcela. Bola skľúčená. Čo to nevidel? Och, jasné, že videl. Napokon, jeho životným poslaním bolo trápiť ju. Takže, samozrejme, že si vybral tento moment, aby sa zastavil na kus reči (alebo skôr aby ju podpichoval).

"Čo?" spýtala sa. Pri jednaní s ním stavila na strohosť. Nebola si istá, či to funguje.

"Na tvojom stole sú kvety, Grangerová." Zvláštne, nebolo jeho zvykom oznamovať očividné tak očividne.

"Ja viem." Opäť strohosť.

"Na tvojom stole je čokoláda." Och, vážne?

"Som si toho vedomá," povedala trochu viac nosom.

"Tiež to vyzerá na obálku so slovami ´Všetko najlepšie, Hermiona´." Prekrížil si ruky, ako keby ju vyzýval, aby to poprela.

"Áno, vyzerá to tak." Odkašľala si. Nepochopil.

"Teda dvadsaťsedem?" opýtal sa.

"Dvadsaťosem." _Choď preč, choď preč, choď preč!_

"Ó, áno, celkom som zabudol, že si staršia ako ja." Aké milé od neho, že jej to pripomenul.

"Som prekvapená, že si zabudol."

Usmial sa. On sa... počkať, on sa usmial? Hermiona vzhliadla, zvedavá, či sa s ňou jej periférne videnie nezahráva. Zjavne nie. Zježili sa jej chĺpky na zátylku.

"Usmievaš sa," oznámila. Donútilo ju to zamračiť sa.

"Ja viem." Usmieval sa ďalej. Naozaj veľmi naširoko. Mal jamky v lícach a tak. Čudné.

"_Prečo_?" Všetko zahŕňajúce usmievajúceho sa Malfoya, obzvlášť na ňu, bolo dôvodom na okamžitý poplach najvyššieho stupňa.

"Viem niečo, čo ty nie," odvetil spevavým hlasom. Alarm náhle zablikal.

"_Malfoy_." Dúfala, že strach v jej hlase nebol znateľný.

"Prečo... neotvoríš tú pohľadnicu?"

"Pohľadnicu?" Najsvätejší Merlin, je to vrešťadlo, však? Však? Ale obálka nebola červená. Pozrela sa na neho, pozrela na pohľadnicu, potom späť na neho. "Nie."

"Otvor tú pohľadnicu." Stále sa uškŕňal. Mala náhle nutkanie zodvihnúť sa a utekať k najbližšiemu východu.

"To radšej zjem buberózový hnis." Nepovedala to veľmi jemne. Niečo v iskričkách v jeho očiach prinútilo jej tvár sčervenieť.

"Ty... urobil si niečo s tou čokoládou?" Nechajte to naňho, a on jej na narodeniny nechá niečo nechutné vo forme cukríkov.

Pokrútil hlavou. "Otvor pohľadnicu, Grangerová. Do toho."

"Nie." Teraz ju už naozaj desil.

Zamrmlal, mohlo to byť porazenecky. "Och, dobre, myslím, že sa to nikdy nedozvieš." Otočil sa na päte a chystal sa odísť.

"Nedozviem čo?"

Otočil sa ako na povel. "Je len jeden spôsob ako to zistiť." Jeho úsmev zmizol a bol nahradený vševediacim výrazom.

Hermiona zaváhala. "Prisahám, že ak sa stane niečo zlé, tak..."

Tľoskol jazykom. * "Och, Grangerová, vždy pripravená predpokladať."

Hermiona na neho zdvihla obočie a, iba pre istotu, prútikom vylevitovala pohľadnicu z obálky. Na prednej strane bol vyobrazený mopslík s vrtiacim chvostom a narodeninovým klobúkom, a vnútri... "Krásne narodeniny, Hermiona! Všetko najlepšie praje... Neville?" Spustila prútik. "Malfoy, ty si šialený."

Prevrátil oči. "Vlastne, mal som na mysli kartičku pripojenú k tej _bukréte_."

"K tej ..." Prezrela si kyticu amarylisov a zbadala malú kvetinársku kartičku prichytenú na držiačiku z umelej hmoty. Prižmúrila oči na Malfoya predtým, ako zobrala kartičku a prečítala ju. "Toto je od mojej _poisťovne_," prehodila. "O čo ti presne ide?"

"Ubezpečujem ťa, že o nič nelegálne. Prečo... nezistíš od koho je tá čokoláda?"

Hermiona odfrkla, nakukla na nálepku na škatuľke s čokoládou. "Od Harryho," povedala a rekrížila si ruky. "Úprimne, čo si myslíš, že do čoho sa ma snažíš zatiahnuť?"

Malfoy si poklepkal po brade." Vrátim sa neskôr, Grangerová. Potom uvidíš." A odkráčal, len tak, nechávajúc ju civieť na vchod do jej kóje.

O dve hodiny neskôr:

"Veľa šťastia, zdravia! " Hermiona zastonala, nadobudla stály odtieň ružovej a skĺzla o pol stopy nižšie vo svojom kresle. "Veľa šťastia, zdravia!" Prečo ona? Prečo? "Veľa šťastia, milá _Hermiona_-" so slabou ozvenou "_Grangerová._" "Veľa šťastia, zdravia!" Oproti nej stála Louise z učtárne, Bill, ktorého stretávala pri automate na vodu (nikdy nezistila, čo presne "_robí_" ), pán Garson a jeho sekretárka, Mindy, štyria alebo piati ľudia z marketingového a Malfoy, zastrčený vzadu v rohu, so založenými rukami a s najviac vytáčajúcim úškrnom, aký si viete predstaviť, rozťahujúcim sa na jeho tvári. Mindy držala snehovo biely koláč.

O 15 minút a príliš veľa polevy neskôr:

"Tak, " Zase on. Kým sa ostatní rozišli, on sa tam zasekol.

"Na toto naozaj nemám čas..." zamrmlala, neveriacky potriasla hlavou. Aj keď bola zvedavá. A trochu vystrašená.

"Samozrejme, že máš čas. Myslíš si, že práve teraz v tejto kancelárii niekto pracuje?" opýtal sa.

Sám si vyčaroval stoličku, na ktorej teraz sedel obrátene, s operadlom vpredu.

"Hm. Ja!" Povzdychla si, prehľadávajúc priehradku na došlú poštu.

"Oh, _Grangerová_."

"Oh, _Malfoy_." zastonala. Prečo proste neodíde?

"Stále viem niečo, čo ty nie," povedal akoby náhodou, skúmajúc svoje nechty.

"Som si _istá_, že vieš." zareagovala, pomaly posúvajúc prst po riadku v dokumente, ktorý čítala... pokúšala sa čítať.

"Chcela by si to vedieť?" podoprel si bradu rukou.

"Je viac ako pravdepodobné, že nie." odvetila. Možno ak by ho ignorovala...

Pohol sa, a keď sa pozrela nahor, všimla si, že niečo vyťahuje z vrecka. Na jeden hrozný okamih si pomyslela, že ju _na jej narodeniny _prekľaje. Ďalšia irónia. Ale nie. Držal malý balíček. Zdvihol obočie pred tým, ako ho hodil a Hermione sa podarilo chytiť ho. "Do toho," povedal. "Prečo... ho neotvoríš?"

Hermiona preglgla a lepšie sa prizrela balíčku v jej ruke. Bol tri palce široký a jeden palec dlhý a bol zabalený v listovo zelenom jemnom papieri. "Neviem, či by som mala."

Dramaticky sa pokúsil vzdychnúť si. "Istotne ťa naše predchádzajúce malé cvičenie naučilo _určitej_ úrovni dôvery."

Zamračila sa na neho. "Nemám ťa veľmi rada." Vedela, že to znelo detinsky.

"No tak... otvor to."

"_Fajn_." Zadržala dych, keď roztrhla papier a odhalila krabičku v tvare mušle. Pozrela sa na neho krátko predtým ako ju opatrne, veľmi opatrne otvorila.

Onemela.

Došli jej slová.

Sedela tam s ústami dokorán, podivný zvuk unikol z jej hrdla

"Páči sa ti?" opýtal sa. Domýšľavý výraz na jeho tvári bol, tentokrát, oprávnený. Civela na neho.

"Zafíry?" To bolo jediné, čo sa jej podarilo vybľabotať. Prikývol. " Ty... ty si mi kúpil zafírový náhrdelník a náušnice? _Ty_?" Mala problémy s dýchaním. Pre Merlina, ona mala problém sa vôbec nadýchnuť.

"Netvár sa tak prekvapene." Ako môže byť taký pokojný? AKO?

"TY?" zopakovala.

"Sú to predsa tvoje mesačné kamene, nie?"

"Ha?" Potriasla hlavou. "Áno..." Čo si ten trubiroh myslel? Predvádza jej svoje bohatstvo, alebo čo?

"Tu to máme. Dovoľ mne. "Náhle vstal, vykročil poza ňu, hroziac zaškrtiť ju so zafírovým náhrdelníkom. Ale on ju neškrtil. On... on jej ho zapínal.

Svet sa ZBLÁZNIL.

Navyše, Malfoy stále stál za ňou... dýchajúc...nadol jej krkom. Na jej krk. Popod ucho.

Otočila sa na svojej otáčavej stoličke a udrela ho do žalúdka. Zamýšľala ho udrieť do žalúdka. Ale namiesto toho ju on chytil za zápästie.

"Nie sme nejakí násilnícki?" povedal.

" ČO DO - " Hermiona použila slovo, ktoré by inak nepoužila, ale pri tejto príležitosti sa jej toto jediné zdalo vhodné." - SI MYSLÍŠ ŽE ROBÍŠ?" Ó Bože. Všetci v kancelárii to počuli, však? Zakryla si ústa a začervenala sa. Malfoy sa stále uškŕňal. A stále držal jej zápästie. A ona si myslela, že určite vzbĺkne, podľa toho, ako jej horeli líca.

"Možno by sme mali ísť niekde, kde je viac súkromia, ak chceš takto kričať."

Prudko pokrútila hlavou. Neexistuje, aby s ním práve teraz kamkoľvek išla.

"Páčia sa ti zafíry, nie?"

Páčia? PÁČIA? Zakašľala. "Uhm, áno." Nedodala, že ich chcela, odkedy mala sedem a zistila, že existujú mesačné kamene, alebo že jediné šperky, ktoré vlastní (a nie je ich veľa), majú v sebe malé falošné modré kamienky.

"Tak v čom je problém?" Pustil jej zápästie.

"Ja..." Jej hlas sa vytratil a, očividne, Malfoy sa v skutočnosti ani naozaj nezaujímal o jej odpoveď. Bol zaneprázdnený postúpením vpred a nasadzovaním jej náušníc na uši, čo bolo pre ňu možno desivejšie ako incident s náhrdelníkom, pretože tentokrát bol oproti nej, jeho tvár bližšie, ako by jej to bolo milé.

"A je to." Ustúpil späť, aby si prehliadol svoje dielo.

"Som-som zmätená," povedala nakoniec.

"Och? Naozaj? Z čoho?" Nenávidela, ako mohol znieť celý čas tak povznesene.

"Prečo," povedala pomaly, ako by sa rozprávala s malým dieťaťom, alebo, možno s veľmi veľkým dieťaťom," si mi kúpil šperky?"

"Pretože ak by som ti dal knihu, bolo by to hrozné klišé, nemyslíš?"

OK, to nebola odpoveď, v ktorú dúfala. "Prečo si mi vôbec kupoval darček?" Rovnako pomaly.

"Myslel som, že by to mohlo zmierniť ten šok."

"Ten-" snažila sa to pochopiť. Ten šok? Zatiaľ, čo zazerala a snažila sa na to prísť, Malfoy urobil tú najprekvapivejšiu vec zo všetkých, čo takmer okamžite objasnilo jeho predchádzajúcu odpoveď. Pobozkal ju. Jej oči sa otvorili tak široko, až si myslela, že jej vypadnú z hlavy a odtlačila ho preč. "Ha?" To bolo naozaj všetko, čo v tej chvíli mohla zrozumiteľne vysloviť.

Malfoy prevrátil oči. "Ja sa tu snažím byť romantický, Grangerová. Ježiši." A potom, znova pritlačil svoje pery proti jej. A bol v tom dobrý. Odstrčila ho.

"Ha?" zopakovala. Kvapka potu jej stekala dole pomedzi lopatky.

"V tomto naozaj nie si veľmi dobrá, že?" Zase! Tretíkrát! Jeho pery sa pritisli na jej, najdrobnejšia stopa práškového cukru z polevy na jej koláči sa nejako preniesla z jeho úst na jej, jeho ruky sa zamotali do jej bujných vlasov, jeho palce sa zľahka obtierali o drobné kosti za jej ušami. Ona ho jemne, tentokrát možno trochu viac neochotne, od seba odstrčila.

"Ale... ale nenávidím ťa. A..."

"Ale nemusíš ma naďalej nenávideť, alebo áno?"

"Ja... hádam... nie..."

"Tak potom, žiadny problém."

"Nie?"

"No, nie je pravda, že ťa _ja _nenávidím. Pomôže to?" Dosť čudné, ale pomohlo.

"Ale.." Milión otázok bojovalo, aby sa dostali do popredia. "Prečo dnes?"

"Sú to tvoje narodeniny. A pretože nevyzeráš, že by si svoje narodeniny mala rada, pomyslel som si, že sa ich pokúsim trochu rozjasniť." Ten široký úsmev bol späť. "Čo mi pripomína, Grangerová," Načiahol sa poza ňu a zdvihol kúsok počarbaného pergamenu, na ktorý si čmárala dnes ráno. " Naozaj sa nemusíš cítiť tak staro. Dvadsaťosem je len štyri krát sedem, a necítila si sa tak staro, keď si mala sedem, nie?"

"Ja..." To bola najhoršia ukážka logiky, o akej kedy počula.

"Ja mám tri krát deväť, a necítim sa ani o deň starší, ako keď som mal štyri krát päť." O čom to, doparoma, rozpráva?

"Ha?"

Potriasol hlavou, akoby bola veľmi hlúpa. "Myslím, že som ťa počul povedať ´ha´ viackrát za posledných desať minút, ako si povedala za celý život. Nemala by si byť tou osobou, ktorá vždy všetko pochopí?"

"Nuž..." Oj, teraz sa dotkol citlivého miesta. Ako sa opovažuje napadnúť jej schopnosť porozumieť veciam? Normálne bývala veľmi bystrá. Ona-

Ona si teraz bola úplne istá, že jeden z problémov s dospelosťou bol práve vyriešený. Ak ju Malfoy mal rád, mal _rád_, tak potom nemusí byť sama a...

To stačilo na to, aby vrhla svoje ruky okolo jeho krku a bezhlavo ho pobozkala.

Toto boli tie úplne najlepšie narodeniny.

Alebo, aspoň, to bolo jej skromné hodnotenie.

* tľosknúť - expr. vydať HYPERLINK ".?red=http%3A%2F%.sk%2Fpravopis%2Fslovnik-sj%2F%3Fq%3Dplieskav%C3%BD"plieskavý HYPERLINK ".?red=http%3A%2F%.sk%2Fpravopis%2Fslovnik-sj%2F%3Fq%3Dzvuk"zvuk odtrhnutím stočeného jazyka od podnebia: tlosknúť jazykom :D


End file.
